garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Galerians (JP)
ガレリアンズ "(GALERIANS) is a collective term for Japanese game software and related works released from enterbrain on August 26, 1999. 3D psychic action game set in a fictional future world. As a first purchase benefit, a special visual book was prepared. On April 24, 2002, the OVA " Galleries: Rion " which was the subject of this work was released (for details see below). Story Date: October 27 2522. A certain large city Michelangelo City was dominated by a mother computer "Dorothy" which supervises and manages all functions of the city. But the people who lived there had no doubt on the fact, and they just kept their daily life as it should be even being controlled. "Rion ... they will come ... There looking for me ... ... I'm scared ..." ''- Lilia'' When awaking wi th a voice calling for help from a strange girl in his head, The main action of the protagonist is a young boy about 14 years old, Rion Steiner was strictly fixed in a restraint bed of a room where I do not know where it is. Something, some medicine was driven into the neck, but an accident happened there. The fixing bracket and the bolt of the restraint bed detached without permission, unintentionally he uses some sort of power unlocking the door locked with his hand. Wondering who he is, with this magical power, and who is the girl who asked for help? In order to know everything, He escapes the hospitalwhile suffering from a headache. Kusuri A generic term for drugs that develops supernatural power or that is used to bring various effects to the body of the ESP. There are two kinds of injection drugs and oral drugs, and the injection drug is administered by loading in a special firearm type portable syringe called "Veject" (Beeject in the English). It is based on administration and action to galerian, and it is said that it is impossible for ordinary humans to use these because administration is accompanied by severe pain. Even galeries, if ingested in the long term will cause poisoning symptoms, attacked by unbearable headaches (short circuit in the English). Ability system Nalcon * Green medicine. Once administered, you will be able to hit an intense shock wave. Red (Fire) * Red medicine. When administered, it becomes possible to use the ignition ability. D-Felon (D-Felon) * Blue chemicals. Once administered, you will be able to generate anti-gravity fields around yourself. Melatropin * It develops psychometry that obtains information from goods and thoughts, and telekinesis that interferes with substances. Other Recovery Capsule * Restore HP to a constant value. Apolynar (Appolinar) * Raises the AP and intentionally causes a short condition. Dermetor (Delmetor) * Lower the AP and release the short condition. Skip * Increase the level of ESP, but as side effects the rate of AP rise during ESP is increased. It is initialized when shifting to the next stage. Characters Main Rion (Rion) * Voice : Akira Ishida * The main character of this game. 14 years old. * While I was receiving biological experiments at the isolated ward of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, He wokes up in response to the girl 's telepathy (Lilia) seeking help and decided to escape to find out everything. Although I got the ability to express intellectual ability by medicine, damage to brain cells due to massive doses of medicines during the experiment was great, and the majority of memory was destroyed. Lilia * Voice: Shiko Kikuchi * Daughter of Dr. Pascalle. 14 years old. * A girl who asked Rion for help using telepathy. She gradually disappeared with her father Dr. Pascalle. Dorothy (Dorothy) * Voice: Ryoko Komiya * Mother computer that supervises and manages Michelangelo City. It is a new generation computer jointly developed by Dr. Steiner and Dr. Pascalle, and has self-judgment ability and self-healing ability. While keeping evolving while eliminating unnecessary systems, she became doubtful about the contradiction of the existence of humans, and as a conclusion at the end, She drew up a family program and put it into practice. Galerian's Birdman (Birdman) * Voice: Takeshi Koyasu * Galerian who is good at instantaneous movement, alter ego, shock wave. 18-year-old. * With a smile distorted by insanity and suffering, He fallows Rion who escaped from the hospital. Especially since the symptoms of intoxication are severe, He always suffer from severe headaches that can be said to be "headache". Rainheart * Voice: Kenichi Suzumura * Galerian specializing in ghost shooting and firing ability. 15 years old. * Have a brutal ability to brain illusion on the brains of other people, make it an illusion of reality, to stir the spirit and cause death (seen on Rion's parents). It shows obsessive fear in monsters and medications that are obsessed with watches and that they are inside themselves. Rita (Rita) * Voice: Yuka Imai * Galerian specializing in psychokinetic. 17 years old. * While becoming a scout of Dorothy and entrusting herself to destruction, he cursed his existence and hates power. I am pretty like Rain Hearts like my real younger brother. Cain (Cain) * Voice: Akira Ishida * Galerian specializing in instantaneous movement, wave bullets, ignition ability. 14 years old. * Although he is the mirror of Rion his clone, he faces Rion as a faithful servant of Dorothy. Gallery Rion attack.PNG Rion stare baby boy.PNG Rion scream.PNG Cain's eyes balck figure.PNG Rainheart standing name.PNG Rion's moan and grown.PNG Rita stand name.PNG Birdman stand name.PNG Rion and Lilia staning togetther.PNG Lilia stare name.PNG Rion's eyes baby.PNG Category:Games